Darkest Secrets
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: [prequel to Crimson Moon] The story before hand...the one on Sasuke's full past...he use to have a dark side...the side that loved the blood...
1. Part 1: Disaster

Sum. PREQUEL TO CRIMSON MOON: Beginning of Sasuke's story, from when he became a vampire then to the vampire era. Sasuke used to have a dark side, the dark side that resided inside of his normal being. The one that was a true monster, the one that dwelled inside him, the one that _loved _the blood. Two-shot

**a/n: Hey, i'm back with one of the prequels that i promised! lol. It was hard to write this cuz the way it's told can be confusing...i hope it's not too confusing...lol. so enjoy! **

* * *

DARKEST SECRETS

PART 1: DISASTER

* * *

I was seventeen when it happened. All of it. My clan dying, blood stained grounds, the blood filled air, and me dying. It happened in a way I didn't think was very possible. We died at the hands of a vampire. One of our own kind betrayed us.

You'll get what I mean.

Yes, I had laughed at the myths about Vampires too. The blood sucking creatures of the night. The dead but never dead, the damned but never condemned. The mythological blood suckering evil spirit that would rise every night and feast on young blood.

The ones we talked about when our fathers were placed around the fire. The stories and legends they told the young ones to scare us and warn us of things I knew weren't real, yet the feel of the way the story was told chilled us to our bones.

I guess people could say I didn't learn until it happened to me. I feel like that's just a statement. Many say seeing is believing. But what about beyond that? Beyond seeing?

No one ever has an answer to that.

* * *

The night of the attack was the night the moon was gone.

The night was dark and the village had the fires set out already to guide us around. The village itself is pretty big and we're probably the biggest and most infamous clan around. The Uchiha clan. The clan that originated the Tekkei Genkai, Sharingan. Our pride.

It was a technique that was long gone from our clan, it was said that during the Great War for land, we had this technique, but now in the peaceful times, it was lost. But the village warriors of our clan trained everyday to bring it back. So far, no one succeeded. The only one that had was named Obito Uchiha. He has gone from this village in search of new land.

He's the most famous in our clan. But we hadn't heard from him in ten years. Our warriors didn't give up though. Not me, my father or brother, or any other men that had dignity. Our passion to bring back this powerful technique fueled us to train harder everyday. Obito was the one that pushed us to our limits. Being able to see Obito's Sharingan gave us hope, just in time too. We were in the mist of forgetting it.

We all wanted that power to be recognized throughout the village as a great Warrior. Itachi and I would go to the grounds and train almost everyday. Many said that he was to be the next prodigy of our village. And I'd be the one to follow my intelligent brother's ways. I was proud of him, but Itachi always declined to hang out and train with me.

They all said he was really close to gain our clans tekkei genkai. I was always envious when they invited Itachi to train with the older recruits and I was to be sent home. When I had asked to stay and train with them, they looked skeptical to one another. I could tell what they were thinking from the start.

It was a bit of a gift. To know what others were thinking, not exactly word for word, but pretty darn close. I hated when they thought that I'd get in the way or I'd slow down their limitations and they'd have to be soft with me.

It was in their eyes, on their face that they didn't want me around because I was a 'kid.' They politely told me to run off and play after a moment or two of thinking. I ignored their commands and went to train myself. The thought of passing Itachi and being invited being my fuel.

I never did get accepted. Until I turned seventeen. Today. The night of the no moon, they fully accepted me into the older recruits. The whole village was a buzz , they were preparing the town celebration. But not due to my new promotion, but for my birthday.

It was tradition that when a male Uchiha turned seventeen, they would be assigned a wife. And then when they turned twenty, they were to be wed to them. During those two years of engagement, the men were to have brought honor somehow to the clan, so it brought the newly weds good luck and great placement in the whole clan.

All the women did was stay home and train to be a mother. Cooking, cleaning, making clothes. If a women didn't do or didn't know how to do any of those, was considered a failure and dishonored. Of course there was those women that were very talented and wanted to fight.

Only rarely were those ever around. Only two women were training to be warriors. They brought great honor to the clan too.

It was weird, but I never really thought much of it. I was busy worrying about my life and finally upstaging Itachi. Itachi had a waiting wife in the village but he never showed that he cared about her or the whole arranged marriage. I really think he didn't care about anything or anyone but himself. All he ever did was train.

As a kid, I had never looked into it. Being a kid, I had more than one thing on my mind and I could never really keep my mind on one thing anyway.

He had been acting weird as well. He started to look pale about a week ago and he would train at dusk with the remaining people there. Then, he left early in the morning to go train and wouldn't come back until it was dark.

It was hard to tell if he was okay. He use to talk with me every so often, but when he began to train early in the morning, he'd be too tired to talk or say anything during nightfall. I ignored him after two days of it. I had my own problems.

Since my father was a greatly respectable man, many of the villagers were gathered at Great Uchiha's hut. I sat on my knees, trying to ignore the passing comments of the villagers. My knees hurt against the dirt ground but I wasn't allowed to show or complain. It would bring dishonor if I complained and all.

It seemed that anything could bring dishonor.

My mother and father sat across the fire side by side. My father's face was serious like usual while my mother smiled. It was her life to see her last child be assigned a wife. It was a showing of growing up. Mother was obviously thinking of how well she did on raising two 'grown' up boys.

Father thinking on how proud he was of us, though he wouldn't dare tell us. Other's wanted to see how we'd turn out. Most of them thinking that Itachi would bring the most honor then I would. That was both spoken as well as thought.

The Great Uchiha, was an old man and was our villages wise man. He stood up and recited the ritual words of 'coming to age.'

I couldn't disagree with what was going to happen. It was tradition and really, I didn't care who I married. Marriage wasn't suppose to be with someone you loved. Just so long as they provide the necessities of house keeping and providing off spring.

Tradition is greatly honored in our clan. Great Uchiha finally turned to me and asked me the question that they always asked at every ceremony that I learned it by merely watching.

"Recite the oracle." he said in our native tongue.

I sighed,

"Uchiha Clan,

Tis' the time of age

Honored are the ancient warriors

So that I may serve as one of them

And give my life

To protect this clan

And future wife."

He nodded and threw dirt into the air. He placed his hands together, as in deep thought. He finally opened his eyes and called out a random name. I knew who he called, I just never really socialized with girls of our village.

Since my family has huge honor, making us just as respectable, I was to marry the daughter of someone with high honor as well. The family stepped forward. Itachi got the granddaughter of the Great Uchiha.

I got the daughter of some shrine that stood mighty during the Great War. She had long raven hair and her eyes were matching, a tinge of brown in them.

She blushed wildly as she sat down next to me. I turned to face her, she looked average to me but I shrugged it off. I held her hand, like I had seen happen at the ceremonies, then kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you. I am honored to be your fiancée." I whispered.

It rang in my head for hours and hours after that. It was a lie, but I pushed passed that. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't avoid it, and quite frankly, didn't care for her or care for the fact of marriage. My goal was still not reached and that was one of my main points in life.

It still didn't stop me from walking around. It was passed midnight by now, but the world was dark without the fires on. I liked to think when it was dark. I couldn't see anyone, nobody could see me, and the stars were my thoughts. I had about as many ideas in my head as there were many stars.

I feel asleep under that wondrous sky. It's odd, my mind and myself is the only I could trust and be myself. To others, I was a mere human with shallow emotions that showed to no one except in deep battle. But that's how I was raised. A lot of men were. We were all the same.

I had always fallen asleep when I had something on my mind. But when the smell of fire woke me, it worried me as well. I didn't think much of the fire at first, I had thought it was just morning and I had spent the night outside, since it wouldn't have been the first time doing so.

I glanced over my shoulder and quickly scrambled to my feet. The village, the great Uchiha village. It was burning, all the buildings on fire. The sparks and embers rising high and clouding the sky with dark massive smoke clouds. I could feel the heat from the hill.

The sky in deep twilight, so it wasn't exactly morning. A night ambush, a cheap attack when all were sleeping. I ran down the hill and sprinted towards our village. Who would ambushed us? What enemy would be dumb enough to do so with warriors like us?

Our reputation was the strongest and well known around. We've had travelers come and go, they spread the stories of the Great Uchiha Clan. I ran even faster if possible, if we were being attacked, I would be dishonored. Greatly.

What laid inside surprised me even more. Blood was on the ground, slashes were on the houses, fire was set to everything, and dead bodies lingered the streets. Women, children, elders, and warriors. All the bodies had deep wound slashes, much like an animals or some sort of strong beast.

I had no doubt that someone attacked our village now. But who ever did was pretty damn strong…and a bastard. I ran to my house, hoping the fire hadn't reached it yet. Surely my parents had noticed by now. Or at least Itachi.

My heart slowed its pace slightly when the house was still up. I noticed the door had five claw like marks on the door. Similar to the wounds on the dead bodies and similar to the ones on the houses.

I burst through the front door and looked around. Trying to see if there was any sign of a struggle or not. The room was in shreds, if there was a struggle, they had done it well. I quickly looked for any signs of blood, practically my parents blood.

"Mom! Dad!" I ran over to the next room, the wood was slashed where ever I went. It was as if they were bored and decided to have fun with messing up the house. "Itachi!" I yelled. Some part of me was worried about him too.

The next room was dark and I looked around in an attempt to focus my eyes. I noticed a glint of something in the dark. Red eyes met my gaze and I flinched and backed up into the wall. Sharingan. I thought with awe. But how?

Those eyes were not of a warrior intent to rescue and honor, no. Those were the eyes of a killer, a stone cold bastard. I've seen plenty of those when in battle. When we conquered land and when I single handily stopped a man that was killing away innocent lives in the neighboring village.

We were given missions when already in our teens. Some hard, some not so hard. And during the Great War, all were teens in training and warriors were to go. We ate like kings in those days. But the eyes that stared at me had a hint of solitude to them. They reminded me of-of Itachi.

Everything became brighter, my eyes focusing to the dark. Two bodies laid in the same room now, I didn't need to see to know it was my parents. I gazed at them for the longest time and than looked back up to the eyes that belonged to my brother. I gritted my teeth, fear no longer in me but anger and hate.

Eyes never lied, even if the person did. I clutched my fists, here I was worried as hell and I find my brother who _killed_ our kin. The clan that was meant to live forever for generations. I idly wondered if he regretted it, but then I knew he didn't have feelings...at least none that I knew of if he killed so many.

"You…" I whispered, malice dripping in my voice, "How dare you! Why?" I yelled, demanding answers I couldn't see or find.

He strode forward, his eyes pulling me in. I knew the fire was getting closer as the sounds of breaking wood and collapsing houses were sounding. The fire had a song of it's own as well, it sang sadly and slowly. Wailing. It also knew of the sin that was being committed.

I got up as fast as I could and ran out of the building. The fire had reached the house.

Itachi had followed me out without effort. The house, after all, was his too. He knew it as much as I did and that's where I failed greatly in trying to deceive him. He pinned me to the ground once we reached out of the house.

Blood was sprawled on the ground all around and near me as I hit the ground with a hard pressure building up in my chest and back. I glanced to the side, refusing to look in the eyes of my so called brother. There was the body of my uncle right near me. The cold dead eyes staring at me from it's deceased body. I shivered, this had to be a nightmare.

"Why?" I managed to whisper, forcing myself to look at him. Anger and fear switching it up inside of me. None could really dominate at this point.

He smirked, "I needed a drink." he whispered. "I needed…power."

I glared, "That's why? So you took the life of everyone?!" I yelled. "Your fiancée, mom and dad! Children, adults and elders? You…" I couldn't find the right word to say anything.

It was then that he laughed, more of a low chuckle but his fangs glistened in the fire. Blood still somewhat dripping off them. His eyes a mercilessly a blood red matching the stains around his mouth and teeth.

"What are you?" I asked in denial.

I had seen him stand over my parent's body. Blood on his hands as he glared at me, licking the blood of my parents off his fingers like a monster from tales told around the fire. I had seen the way his eyes looked like blood, but that looked more like the blood line trait in our family, though he had never said he reached the trait yet.

"Wake up." he murmured. "Can you not see the power that I now bestow? I am a vampire." he said in his casual monotone of a voice.

I struggled, "And now your one of the _damned_!" I yelled. "Go ahead." I yelled, "Kill me." I had nothing else to live for, but a part of me was scared to die. Very scared. I was lying.

He smirked, "Don't lie. It only makes you more weak, and I can smell your fear." I flinched. "But I'm surprised at you. I'd thought you'd want this power as well. But…" he quickly sunk his fangs into my neck.

The pain was great and I yelled out, despite my efforts. I didn't stop yelling as he attached himself to my neck. My voice felt sore and the sound of him sucking made me want to throw up. He picked me up from the ground as he continued to suck and I felt drowsy. The pain still lingering like a burn.

I felt my body drop the ground with a hard thud, unfortunately, it wasn't enough pain to block out the first pain. I lingered on my last breath as I stared at the fires before me. It was a great betrayal of our time. I laid there and finally, let the darkness consume me.

* * *

"_Mankeyou." _

I stood in what looked like a bleak negative colored world. Everything white, black and everything Black, white. The coloring hurt my eyes and I just wanted to wink and keep my eyes closed.

I glanced around my surroundings, blood leaked from my neck and my hands were drenched in my own blood. I looked around and saw the villagers running, crying, fighting. I watched and saw how the bodies would slump and fall in a puddle of their own blood.

I finally saw the movement that was the cause of their dead bodies. Itachi moved with quickness and his fangs sank into their necks and drained as he moved. Occasionally he would slash or drink it's prey. They all died in front of me.

I had seen people die. Some close, some not. But this was awful. No person…warrior, or whatever should ever see this kind of massacre with their own eyes. I yelled. It was more out of pain than fear. But I kept yelling. Over and over, not getting tired and nothing going away.

I wanted nothing more than to die. No matter how much I was afraid of it.

* * *

I woke to the sun shining on me. It hurt me and my eyes as I woke. Was this the way I was suppose to feel? Life after death, wasn't heaven suppose to be delightful?

I sat up. My body feeling light, but still earthbound. Clicking my tongue to get my mouth moist from the dryness I felt. Tasting something bitter but utterly delicious I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Blood was on the back of my hand, I stiffened, where in the world did I get blood from?

Leaning in a bit, I smelled it. It reminded me of Itachi…shaking my head, I ignored that it was his blood, but my own from wounds he had inflicted. I stood up and looked around me, hoping to find my parents and some clan members, but all I found was ashes where buildings once stood. I walked on, slowly thinking to myself on how I was still here.

Was I dreaming? Or in hell? Did he really bite me or what? No, he really did bite me, that pain was undeniable. I placed my hand on my neck. There were two puncture marks and I felt my self breath out. I had no heartbeat.

I ignored the feeling in the pit of my stomach and walked through the town. Maybe somebody was still alive…I shook my head. Itachi was always thorough. But I had to hope.

Bodies still lingered where they had been last night. The smell of blood was still heavily lingering the air. It smelled tantalizing. I grunted with a shiver and continued walking. Our house was gone. So was the others. I raced to the Shrine that had always pulled through the greatest tragedies.

My shoulders slumped greatly when there was nothing but rubble. I kicked at the dirt and turned, the view of the village would have thrown anyone into tears. But I didn't feel like crying.

I glanced at the shrine, "I thought this was suppose to stand…but like all mighty things, they must fall." I whispered. I coughed, the blood still strong in my mouth. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted more, but I couldn't get more.

I didn't want to believe what I was now. I didn't want to believe what I wanted. I didn't want to believe how I survived. With a sad grieving feeling, I turned. There really wasn't a place to go. I stared at the village that was nothing.

The smell of death lingered the air and blood was making me mad. I silently strode back to the village and dug everyone in a grave. Leaving the ashes to be picked up by another. Walking, I left the place I grew up and trained in. The place that was meant and built for Uchihas, yet, was destroyed.

"_You'll one day be a good warrior just like your brother…" _I snorted, how much was that a lie. If only my life had been so simple as to live up to my brother's reputation. But now, I was settled on staying out of his way.

I wasn't going to have any connection with him what so ever.

* * *

I had wondered the earth for days and little by little a bit of me had passed by. I was thirsty more than anything. Water didn't quench it. But I refused. Everything.

Drinks didn't satisfy, food didn't settle. My body seemed to grow colder by the second until eventually I couldn't feel anything from it anymore. At times my body quivered with the need to eat. Hunger was so great it was ridiculous. It was like I hadn't eaten anything in ten years.

But I didn't stop for anything. I just wandered, walked. During the day I shielded myself of the sun's rays. I wasn't quite use to the sunshine. The sun's rays. The sun's face. And I wasn't quite sure that the sun was a friend or foe.

I really didn't want to find out. It was tempting, since I really didn't want to live, yet dangerous because I did. Walking around I entered and exited towns of different kinds. No one seemed to notice the bum with blood stains walking like he was intoxicated.

The women that walked by ignoring me scornfully, but I could see their blue veins pumping blood and every so often I felt the need to just take them. Into a dark lonely corner of the alley or night and take them easily.

I didn't. it brought repulsion to me. How could I think that? It was the very action that had killed my clan and corrupted my brother…but I needed something. Somehow, I passed a barn. The sounds and smells of animals nearby and I couldn't help but get the idea that animals had blood as well.

Stumbling inside the shed, I took the nearest thing and bit. The blood exploded into my mouth and it ran down my hands and down my wrists to the crook of my elbows. I sucked greedily at it and drowned out the sounds of the animals dying wail. All the other animals caused such a commotion around that I quickly snatched another animal and ran.

I ran like the coward I was but could never admit to myself. No matter how many times I thought it. I had taken the life of two animals. Basically like killing a human. Two full animals, yet I was still hungry. I wanted more, the blood ran cold too fast. The blood wasn't so good. The blood wasn't the same. I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting to close out the comments I had now made.

It was a terrible thing, I glanced at the animal and tossed the corpse aside. Running, I ran to the nearest sound of rushing water. It was a river and I washed, running my hands in the water's pure bliss of liquid. The blood came off easily and I took notice, it was night.

I turned my head as I thought I heard a noise. No one was around yet I heard it again. I spun around and glared into the trees that looked alike in stature.

"What?" I yelled to the trees. "What's so damn funny!"

"_You." _

I noticed it was in my mind that the voice was coming from. I calmed down and slowly began to think to myself. "_Me_?" I thought. "_Why?" _

"_Because your stupid. You deny what you have become, you deny the food that ensures your life, you deny what you feel. Face it. You're a vampire. You need blood to survive and your scared." _

"Scared?"

"_Yes. Just let me lead you, let me show you…" _

I shook my head, who the hell was talking to me? "Who are you?"

The dark voice chuckled, like I had said it along with a joke_. "Seriously?" _the voice mused_, "I am you." _

I froze"What?" I asked, "How can you be me?"

"_I am a part of you that was born when converted. Your…conscience if you will." _

I glared at nothing but dirt_, "_I don't believe you…" I murmured, "Your not me…I'm me."

"_Have you not been listening?" _the voice asked, "_I am you, another part." _

"Conscience?" I asked.

The voice laughed again, _"Yeah. Why not?" _

The voice was dark and it reminded me of Itachi the night he attacked. It had too much venom in it, too much…dark. It was low and monotone, mean. Chilling and yet, so characteristic of the what I was now.

"_Your hungry." _murmured the voice to me. I called the voice, or rather other part, dark Sasuke.

"No…" I whispered. "I'm not."

"_I see right through your lie, you know you can't lie to well, me." _I could see the other side of me smirk. _"Just let me, let me take over and let you rest." _

I found myself growing tired, despite myself. My eye lids fell and I didn't struggle to keep my eyes open. _"Sleep."_ he mused to me and eventually, I did.

I didn't know a vampire could sleep. The tales I heard, vampires would sleep in wooden caskets that usually were somewhere inconspicuous. Not obvious and their casket was their life. Someone discovered it and the vampire would be doomed.

That wasn't the case to when I 'slept' for my darker self. I felt like I had been napping, sleeping like when I was human again. The good feel of when you take long naps and wake up to stretch. After all that had happened, I was grateful to actually not worry and just sleep away in the crevasse's of my own mind.

I couldn't feel my body do anything, I couldn't taste the blood that I engorged. Couldn't see or hear the dying faces and wails of humans. I couldn't feel the blood in my mouth or on my hands. I couldn't hear the soft pound of their hearts as I drained their blood. And I couldn't hear the sick sound of their beating hearts when I chased them into a dark corner.

I woke to feel a bitterly sweet taste in my mouth. My old rags replaced with nice and rather fashionable design of clothes, none that I had ever seen, but none the less. I felt tired but than rejuvenated once I licked my lips and took in the remaining blood left over.

Rubbing my head, I scratched my scalp and looked around. My collar was pulled open to mid chest, sleeves rolled up and claws caked in dry blood. I smelled my hands, blood and death with a mix of alcohol were strongly smelled.

I grimaced and glanced around again. A small spasm vibrated through my limbs as I stared at the bodies collected next to me. Young ladies, about four of them laid dead next to me. My hands still had their blood and my mouth and teeth probably still had their blood caked on.

Their eyes glazed over and I suddenly felt my throat go dry. Their dresses ripped open and the mark and trail of blood random. I ran a hand through my hair with a sudden air of disbelief. Had my other half really done what I thought?

Give pleasure only to take their life in the end? To take their blood and young life like that? Four? How many more? I shook my head and backed away from the girls. I noticed that their throats and wrists were slashed and I felt the need to vomit.

"_Relax." _

"Relax?" I asked to Dark Sasuke angrily, "How the hell do you want me to?"

"_You need food, and I supplied it for you…" _

"Innocent lives?" I asked, practically shouting to myself.

"_What's wrong? Don't you want to survive?" _

"Not by killing humans…no…"

"_Damn you, there is no other way! You are a vampire, you are a murder since conceived! To think…you were a warrior of your clan…how did you kill before?" _

I clenched my teeth, "I-I…this is different."

"_Is it?" _asked Dark, _"I see it the same. You killed them to protect your village…now you kill for food. It's basic survival…it's not that there're a limited source…the worlds covered with humans…one won't be missed." _

I furrowed my brow, "How long have I been out?" I asked catching the scenery around me.

"_You want to know?" _

I gave a curt nod, "Yes. Now tell me damn it."

"_Seventeen years." _

With a rush, I ran again. Away from the bodies of young girls, away from the scene of the crime and away from the voice that followed no matter where I went. The sound of water found my ears and I ran towards it, I didn't want to stay where I was.

I had to wash. Had to rid myself of the evidence…the blood…the facts. The voice just laughed at me, over and over again. Telling me that I was a fool and overreacted. But I wasn't. I may have been a killer, but being a warrior to protect land and people were different from taking lives for food.

I frowned. To think that the Uchiha clan to see me now. How would they act? Itachi would be smiling at my misfortune. While the rest of the Uchiha Clan weep to see the only righteous heir of the Uchiha turning evil.

Water came into view, waterfall. Trees, greenery, shrubs, bushes…fish…flowers blue sky though green and some pink trees. I entered the chilling water and began to wipe away the blood that dried and favored my pale skin.

I scrubbed and scratched, aching and hurting. The blood refused to come off even though the smell did. I kept going at it, wanting nothing more than for it to get off my skin. I bit my lip and scrubbed harder. After a while I gave up. Glaring at my reflection in the water.

Pale white skin against raven hair that grew longer and raven eyes that have stayed age perfect. I was still young and forever would be. It wasn't me in the water though, it was the deranged vampire in my mind that looked like Itachi more than anything right now.

He smirked sadistically at me. "Satisfied with the look?"

I glared, "Shut up!" Taking my nail and a bit of hair, I began to chop with it. Luckily the nails were sharp enough to do so. I also found a small pocket knife that he had used to slice their throats and wrists. I whipped it in the water and than took it to my hair.

Shortening it, I gave myself the regular look I had before. Short hair with long bangs that reached about chin but never passing it. I threw the knife at the smug look on my dark side's reflection. The image blurred and I stepped out of the water.

"Your hungry." he murmured to me.

I glared and balled my fists. "I know." He only smirked in response.

* * *

Years went by in that similar fashion. I would give in to my dark side by accident and once I was out, I was out. Dark Sasuke would play the part of innocent big shot guy and lure girls with false promises and take their life.

Sometimes it would be guys who got in the way or suspected something. Guys that were asking for it or were just plain annoying and in the way for him. I would be out for years, usually a good ten if not seventeen years.

By than, I had gotten use to the fact of killing and drinking. I had grown cold as the dark side it's self until it had grown to my dark side taking over only once in a while for about a year or two. I still hated my dark side because no matter how many times I did kill.

He'd expect more. I couldn't stand to be alone anymore and it bothered me that I couldn't find a single person like me. A vampire.

I woke up from my yearly slumber and glanced around. Cities and houses were being built more often now. Roads and cars dominating the once dirt path and horse carriages I had seen. Trees, grass, and some blue skies were leaving as well.

I had discovered as well that the sun did something to my skin and found it bad to wear anything that showed skin at day. But dark was when I usually emerged. Finding dance clubs and the night life to be much more fun and easy for prey.

It was around the eighties when I woke up again. Neon lights and rock music would pulse into the night and my ears would pick up small conversations and thoughts of other people. I had learned that around the same time I learned about my dark side.

I had the ability to read people's minds with ease. It made hunting for prey so much easier, it was sad. Sometimes, I could even change their minds if they were weak enough in the mind. I took notice to what my dark side had chosen for my style this time.

I had been almost all around the world now and found that staying very long in one place rose suspicion, especially when people began to befriend you. Money was no object as well so I had time to be who ever I wanted to be.

This time I was Goth rocker. Which, I thought, suited a vampire pretending to be human. Black baggy pants with zippers and a studded belt. A plaid shirt with a black tight shirt over it, a tie that was on, but very loose. My shirt rose above my flat stomach and hung off the right shoulder, making it look like I was in a fight.

A black leather vest with rips on the sleeves. Black fingerless gloves with tiny metal buttons decorating them. My nails painted black as my hair was longer than last by a bit. I was already pale so I didn't need face make up.

I also found I had a tattoo on my left arm as well as my ears pierced more than once on both sides. Nice touch. The jewelry was also very nice too. Sliver with sliver and pretty heavy for the average human, but I found it light and easy.

I stood up and headed off into town, I idly wondered how people ever found these dead bodies and what went through their minds when they did. I smirked lightly, would they disbelieve it too. Just like me, just like I had. Though I couldn't gaurentee that they would ever believe.

I paced myself around town. The clubs all sounding refreshing and great, young blood sprang the air and I could hear all their hearts go pacing as I passed. Some gothic and some not. The girls thinking the same thing if not different.

They all wanted a piece of man that seemed dangerous. The bad boy era was in and so was I. The gothics screaming for the fact that I was so vampiricly hot and all the preps and party go girls were turned on by the bad rebellious sense they all got from me.

I played the part, glaring, smirking, strutting and finally waving girls over. All more than willing to come over and see what the guy wanted. I had them all in the palm of my hand. The first I picked out had been a gothic who was more than estatic on my uncanny way I reminded her of a vampire.

She didn't know. And I robbed her of her life. I took the knife and did the deed of finishing her off. I was the one they were talking about in the newspapers and news, striking fear into the hearts of millions late at night. I pushed it away when I smelled a nice prep walking alone.

Her thoughts were abuzz about her boyfriend who canceled on her. Her mind reeling over him and her mind and emotions switching about him. Thinking that he might be with another woman or something else was on his mind, like break up.

I followed, none the less. Finding that girls like these were much easier…espically preps that couldn't get their minds off what their boyfriends were doing.

"_Nice pick. Your thinking like a vampire now…" _

"_Shut up." _I thought back to my dark side. He was still awake, usually he'd go to sleep this time and I had my thoughts to myself. I guessed he liked this era as much as I started to.

I hated that.

I leaned casually against the wall. I heard her foot steps get closer, first at a cadence that echoed and beat like a drum. Similar and matching her heart beat, her steps slowed as she noticed me and I smirked to myself.

Her thoughts went to scary ones of assualt and worse. Her second thoughts were to turn and walk the other way since she never really favored gothic rockers. The third thought was the charm, it was the hormonally stressed girl speaking in her mind that told her to stay and flirt.

Probably one of her biggest mistakes, she coughed and walked slower, swaying her hips as she walked slow. I raised my head and smirked at her, earning a smile from her. She was pretty but than again, so were all the girls I took blood from.

"Hi." she greeted, "Lovely night, yes?"

I shrugged, playing the too cool to care act. Her smile only broadened, "Right." she murmured. "So, you come out here often?"

I gave a curt nod, "Hm." I yawned, "Night's my calling."

She took a step closer, brushing arms now. "Yeah, me too." she whispered, obviously lying.

"Don't seem like it." I whispered to her, glancing at her. "More of the day time."

"Night and day are two sides of the same coin." she countered.

"Are you saying something?" I asked.

She spun to face me, her bright eyes looking at mine. She was so intent on making her boyfriend of a jock jealous. I tucked her hair behind her ear and felt her get all giddy by the touch. Slowly, her mind was changing from getting him jealous to making me hers.

I liked that. "I'm trying to say that we should hang tonight." she mused.

"Moonlight stroll?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sure." she hooked her arm through mine and I led her down the street. I had to make this one quick, I was getting antsy about doing other things. Her perfume was choking the air out of me as well.

We both stopped on the park bridge. The view was serene and she kept talking about how pretty it looked and how she wanted to be like the water or something personal. I honestly couldn't see how someone could be so into a stranger that fast.

I slowly let my hand travel from her back to her neck, she giggled and turned to face me. Leaning in, I purposely missed her lips and kissed her chin. Trailing down her jaw line, I made it to her neck. The blue veins telling me to do it quickly and before I realized it, I bit.

Her hug turned into a squeeze and her little yelp turned into a moan of utter ecstasy. I slowly sucked and her squeeze became fearful as her heart beat fast and quick. Her other hand balled into a fist as she tried to push away, her moans became cries and her began to kick me.

I overpowered her easily as she cried. Crying and pleading for her life and saying she wouldn't cheat anymore and that jealously was bad. But I ignored her. A cruel thing to do, but I couldn't stop drinking. I felt her body lose it's resisiting ability and grow limb.

Her eyes fluttered as she whispered her final words. I didn't pay attention as my dark side was yelling at me to stop my drinking.

"_STOP IT!" _he yelled when I didn't listen.

I ripped myself from her neck and breathed heavily. Letting her body tumble to the ground in a messy heap of dead girl. I shivered, never had I such an urge and never had I had trouble to stop. I sighed and bend down to her.

"_You always leave the last drop…" _he murmured to me, "_Never drink dead blood…" _

I had bit her hard, the holes of my teeth were still pouring the blood but I knew I couldn't take it. My dark side kept telling me not to, no matter what. I took the knife and quickly did the duty of a vampire. Frowning a bit, I pitied her and walked away.

* * *

The next day, I ventured out in the morning. Hiding in the shadows and taking advantage of the cloudy day we were having. The town was surly different when it wasn't dark or night out. All the clubs were dead and all the boring not important building were being used.

There was no life or adventure in the day. Night there were lights and signs, adventures and much life. Night ruled over anything. I loved it. I noticed how dreary the newspapers were being, the series of kills not really linked to one another and they had only found two of the bodies I had last night.

One of them was the prep girl I left on the bridge. It said her funeral was today and curious, I went to go see. My dark self was laughing at me for such human emotions, but I was truly curious. I was only out at night anyway, so I was interested as to what they did.

I sat in the tree, unnoticed by all below, oddly enough. I just watched as the priest said words that only meant gibberish to my ears. The family, friends and boyfriend was there. All dressed in deathly pitch black, sniffles or sobbing heard at least a mile away.

I watched as her mother and sister broke out crying the most. Mother crying for the fact that her baby girl was gone forever from her, regretting in her mind so many things that she said and so many things not said. Which seemed to be what they were all thinking.

The boyfriend feeling most guilty for not meeting with her that night. I mentally scoffed at their weak attempts. Didn't they know that tears and remorse wouldn't bring her back? Didn't they know that praying to someone called 'god' was pointless? Didn't they know that fate was fate and they couldn't prevent it no matter how much they said they could have?

I felt a twinge of guilt as I watched them all sulk and cry in their own way. How long does a human feel sadness for the loss of someone close? I had lost my whole family yet here I am today.

"_Pathetic." _

"_Be quiet. You wouldn't understand." _

"_And do I want to?" _asked my dark self, _"Seems stupid and you know why." _

"_But, I'm the reason behind their pain…" _

"_She was there…" _

"_So?" _I asked, _"I killed her…" _

"I don't see the crime."

"You wouldn't." I murmured. "You wouldn't."

* * *

"_Are they still mourning?" _he asked.

"_Yes. You can see them." _

"_Pathetic." _

"_You don't understand." _

"_Don't need to. It's weak." _

Her watched outside the house as the family of the girl seemed to be at a lost without her. Confused, silent, and slow. The sister would just sniff a couple of times and wonder around. The mother did her duties around the house with tears running down her face.

The father stayed in his office looking at pictures of her while he thought of his baby girl gone. The brother was locked away in his room. I jumped from the tree and began to walk, I didn't understand. It was all pointless, the way they all acted for one death.

A death that meant nothing to the world around them. Yet they all acted like it had just ended and no salvation would help. I noticed that the girls boyfriend laid passed out next to her grave, I rolled his eyes. I didn't want to see it anymore.

Quickly I ran away from the town. Mind racing with the thoughts and I ran until I couldn't hear them think anymore. My dark side laughed again.

"_Your sad." _he murmured, _"How many years and now you act?" _

"Damn you…"

"_I'm not to blame, it's your brother…" _

"Shut up…"

"Speaking of the devil…"

I glanced up. My eyes widened to the fact that I saw that whom I promised I would have no connection with. My brother just glanced down at me, surprised deep in his eyes but not shown on his face.

He smirked, "Your well?" he asked.

I glared, "Hm." standing straight and I stuffed my hands into my pocket. _"I can't be alone with my mind anymore…"_

"_You want to repress me?" _He chuckled_, "How long until I resurface with vengeance?" _

I clenched my teeth, _"I don't care…so long as your not there." _

Itachi rose his eyebrows and turned, I glanced up and watched as my brother went away. With a final thought, I ran after him. Not sure on how my brother found me or how and why I broke my promise and followed him.

But I did. And no longer did my dark voice speak to me. But the killing didn't stop.

**END PART 1**

* * *

**a/n: That's only part one, i should get part two up sometime next week! please bare with me! thank you, i hope it was okay and not too, eh...it's only a prequel not the sequel...which i promise will be very good...hopefully. Thank you all again and please review! **


	2. Part 2: If there is a God

Sum. PREQUEL TO CRIMSON MOON: Beginning of Sasuke's story, from when he became a vampire then to the vampire era. Sasuke used to have a dark side, the dark side that resided inside of his normal being. The one that was a true monster, the one that dwelled inside him, the one that _loved _the blood. Two-shot

**a/n: Thank you to all who have read are are loyal fans to crimson moon and Naruto:) **

* * *

DARKEST SECRETS

PART 2: IF THERE IS A GOD…

* * *

I wiped my mouth of the blood. Itachi glanced back at me, smug look in his eyes at my new way of life. He was happy that he got me to be that that killed our clan. But I was happy that I no longer held the dark part of me that took over my life yearly or so.

Though now, I had no one to blame for my stupid killings and Itachi and I moved frequently. He talked with many vampires, he picked them out of the crowd so easily. Something I couldn't do at all, not even with my power. Which I had kept to myself.

He didn't ask and I didn't tell.

Itachi was planning something that I didn't seem very interested in. I didn't care what he had planned, I wasn't so interested. So unimportant to me yet so fascinating towards him. He wanted to do some vampire era where we could eat all we want and totally wipe out the town. This was 1984, all were easy prey enough.

But why? He didn't say, all somehow knew anyway, I was the only oblivious one. I seemed to lose interest of life now…nothing seemed to grasp my attention. I was a moving stone vampire. I had kept my look of gothic rocker for a while. I was getting tired of the gothic rocker look though. I didn't know what else I wanted to try, Itachi held his own look, at times classy but than again the other times it was _him_.

I was angry. My death was over due by years and I wanted nothing more than _death_. The kind where I didn't come _back_ to this world. At least, not reborn. But how to kill an immortal? That was my riddle. Drinking blood that belonged to a dead person was an option, but I was still too afraid.

How? I didn't know. I stopped right before the heart stopped. It was a risky fact but I played on the edge of it. Always finding myself stopping right before the heart did. I couldn't ever find myself sucking after it stopped. It was a habit in me and it was hard to break.

Itachi stood up and gave a curt nod. "Correct. Yes, I will take some over." The other vampire he was talking too nodded in response and gave a low whistle. Like dogs trained to hear the whistle, about five people came out and lined up.

"These are my best vampires…" he hesitated than continued, "assassins. They will escort you to the wanted town…take your time from there…"

Itachi nodded and glared at me. I could feel it and slowly I stood up. I didn't make eye contact with either vampires that were to follow or lead us to this town that the attack was going to be upon. Some town by the name of Konohakur-or something- Konoha, I'm sure that was the name.

I couldn't stress how tired I was growing of all this. Even though my darker side was gone, Itachi was not. And even with him, it was like I was still alone. Except with the _sense_ of him there, but he acted like I wasn't there at all.

And I felt like a clinging little dog or helpless wench. It was sickening and I knew he felt powerful that I needed him to relax and control my darker self. I hated being with him, but I hated the fact when I was alone in the world.

Father was probably shaking his head at me right now. Disappointed in me like no other time, I had probably brought dishonor to our clan now. I ignored it as we exited the store or, so called store and we all disappeared like that. Jumping on top of the roof tops we all got to follow them. Two of the four males leading the way. The two females and remaining males laid back and went along with us.

We were to make it to this town by sun up tomorrow. Some thing about scooping out the landscape and checking out prey. Finding buildings and searching for possible enemies. A blond vampire tramp who was probably feeling frisky stepped in jumping rhythm next to me.

I idly glanced at her and than back to where I was jumping. Not that it was a difficult task that I needed much attention to do. She giggled like the irritable girl she portrayed, her smile trying to dazzle me. Her hand flipped her hair from her face and she smiled a pointy fanged smile.

"Temari." she said as if I cared or had asked. "You're the younger Uchiha…"

I glanced at her, making eye contact. My eyes burning with the fuel of hatred and hunger, but she didn't question it. She didn't even notice how my glare wanted to cut through her and move her from my sights.

"Sasuke." I murmured, looking back ahead.

She smirked, "I see…Sasuke. You have such a nice name and your cute to boot!" she swooned.

I rolled my eyes, not that she noticed the action. Someone should have told her I wasn't interested in other vampires as mates or anyone for that fact. The least thing I wanted now was to have a mate that did the killing with me.

Right now, all I had was blood and young blood. Preferably from girls, lonely girls…without family who were usually going to die one way or another. The silence between us didn't last, for she began to talk. More about herself and her likes, like if I wanted to know.

I had mind reading abilities. I could read what she wanted from me and I for one, didn't want to give it to her. I had no interest at all for a one night or, upon what her other mind was telling her, a long lasting eternity bond.

As we continued our journey, she kept talking to me like I was interested in what she was saying, but I wasn't. I stared at her and back at the town, I really wanted her to shut up, but I felt that conversation was better than flying fists at me. She seemed to cling to me too, I went one way, she followed like a dog.

No one seemed to notice except me. I would keep distance between us, but she'd close it and soon we were brushing shoulders. I was about to inject, to say something that was probably going to make her hurl fists and objects like the giant fan strapped to her back towards me.

My mouth opened but someone else spoke. The vampire up ahead, black hood from what I noticed. Or rather, all black. The shorter red head next to him stayed quiet as he spoke, his arms crossed and a bored placid look on his face.

I glanced back at the vampire that spoke, Kankuro or something. That's what the blond haired whats-her-face said.

"Were at the border of Konoha." he muttered.

I glanced from where I was. Trees seem to surround the border of the quaint looking town. It was fairly big, not as big as I had somewhat hoped for. The population seemed pretty easy to wipe out, but not so easy that the whole mission wasn't well worth.

I sighed, really. How long was this all going to take? I was starting to grow bored and hungry. I was irritated by the fact of the two girls currently ogling me and how Itachi seemed to act so superior to me. I glared at his back as Kankuro talked to the others.

"We attack a night." murmured Itachi. I shifted my footing and turned the other way. This had better be worth it.

* * *

I had the wonderful opportunity to scoop the town out. It was pretty much gloomy today but other than that it was actually nice. I had time to think, which isn't always good for me, but my dark seemed to stay quiet still.

But I had time to think about Itachi. I hated to be with him yet I was still with him, doing things to stay on his 'good' side and loathing him and cursing him behind his back. It was a stupid feud that went on constantly in my mind.

Although I stayed to it. I stayed to hating him with all my passion. So long as this world would never free my cursed and trapped soul I'd hate him. So long as he breathed and walked I hated him. I sighed to myself, I found nothing really that would foil us.

As I continued, a smell caught my nose and I wondered to myself why I hadn't smelled it before. I jumped quickly to the smell, it increased more by and by and finally I stopped. Before me was a huge mansion hidden by prying eyes.

I could smell animal blood. I knew what it smelled like for I had tasted it once or twice in my life. It seemed somehow unpleasant of a smell. Just as I was about to jump down and search the mansion, I decided to turn. I didn't think that vampires or whatever was inside the house was worth it.

If they took blood of animals, then they were obviously confused. Just like I had been. So over all, they were weak and soon would find comfort in our company. I jumped back to the group, reporting that I had found nothing, although Itachi seemed to see through my lie.

* * *

Night time came and I was astonished to find how many young youths were out so late. Like it wasn't even night to them, just another phase of the day. Numbers seemed to increase by the night and it was like a buffet to us.

Truly wonderful. In the vampire sense at least.

A part of me was repulsed to even think such…_inhuman _thoughts. But than I had to remember that I was inhuman and no amount of denying was going to reverse it. We attacked. Marking the humans one by one, taking, draining, and slicing.

There was no point in finishing the noble deed of cutting them, but it was now more of a habit to hide out our existence. I had at least five or six bodies myself. If I had any more, I would have had such a horrible side affect later.

Vampires get sick. Just not like I did when I was human, another thing I learned through experience. Usually, when our kind were sick, we'd have such a horrible repulsion to blood. Too much and than we get memories of that certain human.

As we all devoured, I took note that none had death smelled upon them. None except for the elders who were at their prime. The whole town had such life in it's youths, I only felt a slight emotion of guilt. None of the others seemed to care, so I didn't either.

I refused to hear their thoughts, but at times, carelessness got the better of me and I did. Sad, horrible, traumatic thoughts when I was taking their life. Their thoughts were once on such happy and safe thoughts. I idly wondered why we were doing this to this town.

Nights went like that, until panic started to revolve around town and fewer and fewer youths were out at night at all. We took notice right away as we started to drink less by night. The other vampires were getting angry at such actions the humans were taking.

We started to attack the in the morning as well. We were hungry and desperate for more food.

By the sixth night, I was caught but those that I thought were weak. I had cornered my prey for the night, nothing was better than the chase other than the blood I devoured that is. I took her in a corner and slowly approached her.

Her girl screams echoing but no one coming to the rescue. I was just about to sink my fangs into her neck when I was slammed to the side. It was a strong blow, and by a nonhuman as well. No human could ever hit so hard to knock a vampire off their feet with their hands.

I licked the blood that seemed to be my own. I glared into darkness, I could hear their thoughts clearly and they seemed to know I could. I grew angry at their damn taunting in the mind. I jumped to my feet and smirked at them.

"What?" I asked.

The sliver haired vampire just glared as his eye began to glow in the darkness. I narrowed my eyes as to what he was doing. A blond appeared at his side.

"Who are you!" yelled the blond.

I shrugged, "I should be asking you that."

The blond clutched his fists but he didn't smell of vampire. More of something else and it bothered me as to what. Our short silence was gone and he glared.

"Naruto. Kakashi." He pointed to himself and than to the sliver haired vampire.

"Sasuke." I murmured.

"Get out of our town." murmured Kakashi. His tone seemed lofty and he seemed to be taunting.

"Why should I?" I asked, "Fresh blood and plenty of it."

Kakashi and Naruto glared. "Listen, we don't drink blood like you savages, we're clean." shouted Naruto, his fist slightly raised.

"We protect our town." muttered Kakashi.

I rolled my eyes, "In denial of your nature, eh?" I asked. "Don't know how damned that path can be…"

Kakashi furrowed his brow but I was already gone before he could say anything. I didn't seem them again.

The next night was our planned night. This night was to be ours in a wonderful victory for our kind. This town was about to be _ours_.

We planned it all out, taking in who went where and all. Taking place at a random abandoned house we waited for more to arrive for the action. It seemed that the town was suspecting vampires now. How on earth they realized, I had no idea. I guess some mortals were smart over all.

My human memories were so far off, I couldn't remember the fact of the wisest person of our clan. I deliberately refused to believe it was Itachi. He was crafty, I'd give him that, but he was not the smartest. I for one, cursed the damned motion pictures for people thinking it was vampires.

The movies that came out with horrors or monster flicks. I stifled a laugh, my past was more gruesome than what they portrayed and made up. They had made weakness in a being so great with things like garlic, sun, coffins, stakes, and wooden crosses.

Ha! Those were all fake, nonsense and only half true. I, preferably, hate crosses but not for the reason that they could 'kill' me, like the myth says. More like I hated them because they were useless. What were the crosses for?

If I cornered a prey and they had a cross intertwined in their fingers, hoping it would scare me off, it wouldn't. They would prey to God to help them, yet, it didn't stop me from taking them. No lightening bolt came from the sky to smite me.

To our little surprise, the humans began to revolt and start random arsons to abandoned houses in the past few days. Finding it bad to stay in the shack of a home we were in, we moved our location to a much, inappropriate place. A local small Parish Church.

It was the only place that the fires would never reach. People found sanctuary in such a building with huge crosses and 'holy' water. The idea to hide out there was all the blonde's. Temari I'm sure. I laid in one of the pews as I stared at the decorated ceiling of the church.

Humans with soft looking skin with curly short blonde hair and only white cloth covering the parts that weren't allowed to be exposed with white pearly wings. Some had harps and others had satin cloth in their hands. Angels I was sure. Right, and this place was a place of worship. They might as well worship air.

More and more came by and little and little humans survived our daily all around the hour attacks. If we got hungry, we left to snack. I had left about five times due to boredom rather than hunger. Finding that more people seemed to notice me as I walked on.

Some in disgust at how gothic I was and others pleased with my individuality. I shrugged, they were all food talking anyway. They'd be gone with no utter salvation. Somehow, that struck me as cold.

* * *

Night time came and finally, it was time to act. Itachi and I were to take the south half of town. The others I didn't pay attention to, but we were to met in the middle of this town. That's all I needed to know and than we were off.

I followed Itachi, keeping my face as placid as his. The night was just young and no one seemed to be out at all. We didn't mind, we would start our own arsons and force the people out of their houses. We could smell them in their houses.

The night seemed to cloud up with huge puffs of thick smoggy smoke from the fires that began to spread fast. It didn't bother us too much, it killed our senses but we didn't need to smell them out anymore, I could hear their thoughts.

I had gotten at least five god believers and other random people. Itachi had murmured something along the lines of no converting. I had rolled my eyes at that, it wasn't like I wanted to turn someone like me. He seemed to read my expression and smirked.

I slowed my killings and began to walk through the town that was becoming hell through our antics. It all reminded me far too much of when it happened to my clan. My eyes seemed to want to let liquid drops fall from my sockets, but I wouldn't do something so weak.

I turned, intending to just leave this all. To run from the memory that seemed to come back only to haunt me. I realized I was so weak minded to actually do what all vampires were doing. Killing because that was all we had to do.

Because there was _no_ other way.

Because we couldn't _see _any other way.

Suddenly, the words that left that blond haired Naruto character came back.

_we don't drink blood like you savages, we're clean_

Had they found a way to take blood and not feel crazy? Not feel guilty? Not be consumed by my dark self? I had all my life as a vampire tried to control my dark self and now that I thought it was gone I was wrong again.

I was my dark self now. Not all the same, but in a different form. I had killed with no remorse, like a vampire, yes. But…

I had become the very thing that had killed our clan. The thing I never wanted yet had no choice. I was doing that same thing Itachi did, killing people just for food. There was other ways to survive but I refused and gave in to a much simpler way just because it was in front of me.

I was just…like…_Itachi_.

As I turned, I was faced with those two guys again. The vampire and the demon, (now that I noticed he did look like it.) There was another vampire I hadn't seen with them before, his face seemed to grow soft at the reflection he saw in my eyes.

I didn't know I was giving much away as he approached me but I didn't move. He placed his hand on my shoulder and before I could say anything, he knocked me out.

I hoped for death.

* * *

I felt a hand on my forehead as I woke up silently.

"He's a wake Iruka."

I turned my head slightly and sat up, despite the hand that kept trying to push me back down. I clenched my teeth and glared with sleepy eyes. I was not about to be commanded to sleep. I had enough with that kind of crab in my life.

The man named Iruka came by me and stared at me. He was the vampire that I had seen before I passed out. Brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned close to pale skin. I only stared monotony at him. What was the use of keeping me alive?

I had no information worth wild. I hadn't paid attention to care. I noticed Itachi was on the other bed, I was surprised that he was caught as well. I saw no other vampire or, for that matter, sensed _any_. I clenched my teeth again.

_Traitors. _

I noticed Naruto was hovering over Itachi, his hand over his either side of his head, not touching him. It was odd to me. Iruka noticed my gaze and turned to me with a small smile.

"He's erasing his memory." he murmured. "Of all his killer intent."

I snorted. "Heh."

Iruka kept his gaze locked on me. "You won't get yours erased."

I turned to him, glaring. Not that I wanted my memory to be erased, yet I kind of did. He looked away finally and I felt stronger.

"Your not murderous. I saw it." he murmured, "You want to change don't you?"

I stared at this man before me. It was like he had been _reading_ my mind, but I knew he couldn't. I simply stared at him.

"You'd live here with us." he added. "Be part of this family."

I looked away, feeling weak. "Why would you want one as myself?" I glared at Naruto, "I'm not _clean_."

Naruto's facial expression flickered but remained locked on Itachi's sleeping-unconscious- face. Kakashi, the man that stood in the corner smirked at what I had said. Iruka stood up.

"I know your troubled, we can help. We've all had trouble. _We're like you_." he murmured.

My gaze remained locked on the bed's post. I sensed that they had left the room, even Naruto who seemed to be done with such a task. What had happened? We obviously didn't win. So why did we try at all? I leaned back in the comfort of the bed.

It seemed to make thorns prick my back. I hadn't slept in a bed or laid down in one for that matter, ever. I had no need. I glanced around the room, a cross was placed in the room and my gaze locked on it. I shook my head slightly.

"Is this your trick to make me believe you?" I asked it softly, "A bribe?"

The man on the cross simply looked down like it always did. Had God created a miracle by making this family want me? To save me? My salvation?

If it was, this was a weird salvation. I had thought being with someone else would have been good enough but it wasn't. So now, these people were suppose to save me from harm? I rolled my eyes.

If there is a god, than send me an _angel_…

The angel doesn't have to be like the ones painted on your ceilings in Church.

Who was I fooling?

God didn't exist and I would never find happiness, even with my _new family_. (I have decided to take the offer) There was a sad truth I had to face, I was-no, _am_ a vampire with a killer past.

These of course, are only dark secrets that a vampire holds inside.

_All my secrets…_

Tired of staring at the cross that only glowered at me for my nonhuman atheist being, I stood up and walked towards the door that I had seen them walk out of.

It was time to meet my new family. Surely, if there was a God…he'd let me be happy in this forever young, forever damned, shell of a human. He'd let the vampires live in peace.

Maybe than I'd believe…ha…if only.

_If only._

**_END_**

_

* * *

_

**a/n: Sorry it wasn't as long as the first part. Of course, this was all just Sasuke's past. R&R please and thank yous. I hope it wasn't too...'eh' and all and i hope it was understandable! i really had fun writing this and all! i owe alot of thanks to _Anne Rice and her infamous Vampire Chronicles_, it was her stories that really inspired me behind the whole reasons and questions of how a vampire would feel...**

**Please keep a look out for Naruto's past and probably Tsundaes! And i am working on a Sequel to Crimson Moon so look out for that! Thank you all who reviewed and all who will (hopefully) review! Nothing makes me smile more! Thanks again. **

**-Inuys-hispanicgirl**


End file.
